Ranger Circumstances
by Janis B
Summary: Sequel to "Forget Me Not"


Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of our entertainment. We lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters.  
  
~Ranger Circumstances~  
  
By: Janis Boisclair  
  
jboisclair@rogers.com  
  
A sequel to "Forget Me Not"  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Gage held tightly to Sydney's hand their eyes glued to the monitor screen watching their unborn child.  
  
"Is it a boy or girl?"  
  
"Gage let's wait."  
  
"Syd, I thought we agreed we both wanted to know if we were having a boy or a girl."  
  
"We did… but it's only a few more weeks."  
  
"Syd…"  
  
"Please Gage."  
  
Smiling and shaking his head he leaned forward letting his lips brush her forehead, "All right Honey," he gave in.  
  
The technician smiled at both of them having seen this scene played out hundreds of times.  
  
"Dr. Marshall will be right here she wants to see you before you leave," the girl advised them, "she should only be a minute."  
  
"Every things all right?" Gage asked anxiously.  
  
"Don't worry she usually speaks with most of her patients right after a sonogram, it just happens she is on the floor today and not in her office," the girl smiled at Gage trying to put his mind at ease.  
  
As the door closed behind the technician Syd brought his hand to her lips, "Will you relax it's not like we haven't done this before."  
  
"Syd I don't want to have to deliver this one too. Don't get me wrong I want to be with you through all of this and when Walker and I delivered Chris there was nothing like it in this world… I just want you in a hospital with doctors this time, I want everything to go as planned," Gage firmly stated.  
  
There was a light tap on the door and Dr. Marshall let herself in. "Well Sydney let's see what's happening here," she said squirting a little more jelly on Syd's abdomen.  
  
"How have you been feeling?" she asked.  
  
Syd could feel Gage's fingers tightening around hers and she let her eyes wander to his face.  
  
"Pretty good considering," Syd replied.  
  
"I've been going over your chart and after seeing this I think this baby wants to come into this world a little bit earlier then we anticipated," Dr. Marshall informed them.  
  
"How much sooner?" Syd asked.  
  
"I'd say probably a couple of weeks."  
  
"Maybe it's time you quit working," Gage suggested.  
  
"I don't think so Gage," Syd firmly said looking right at him, "I'd much rather be at work and go into labour then be at home by myself. Besides what I'm doing at work is not that strenuous."  
  
"Gage," Dr. Marshall addressed him, "Sydney is in good health and being at work does not pose a risk to her or the baby it's not like she is in the middle of fights or shoot outs."  
  
"All right you two win," Gage conceded throwing up both hands still not entirely convinced.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"What do you say we pick up Chris, grab some take out and head for the park?" Gage asked as he opened the car door for her.  
  
Instead of getting in Syd turned to face him answering with a question, "It's only ten thirty Gage aren't we suppose to be going to back to headquarters?"  
  
"Well I sort of worked it out with Walker that we wouldn't be back until after lunch," he smiled taking her in his arms and kissing her.  
  
"Did you now?" she returned the smile and the kiss.  
  
"So is it a date?"  
  
"Oh you are such a sweet talker," she laughed letting him help her into the car, "but lets go to that place in the mall that Chris loves so much."  
  
"You just want to see me get stuck in that maze of tunnels and slides when I'm trying to keep up with Chris," he replied starting the car.  
  
"I can do it when I'm not about to have a baby," she persisted.  
  
"That's because the two of you are the same size," Gage pointed out getting a smack in the arm for his trouble.  
  
"Definitely the mall Francis, definitely the mall."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sydney waited in the car while Gage went inside at the center for Chris. She layback closing her eyes her hand on her tummy as she waited. She could feel the baby kicking wildly as she shifted in the seat trying to get more comfortable. Suddenly the door opened and her son was greeting her.  
  
"Hi Mommy, I made you a picture," their three year old was telling her as he held it up for her to see. It was a picture of her looking very huge. "Daddy said it looked just like you," he continued.  
  
"He would," Syd muttered under her breath then smiling told Chris it was very good and took it from his hands.  
  
"I think it's one for the fridge," Gage announced getting into the car at the same time.  
  
"You would," she replied dryly the sound of his laugh filling the car.  
  
"You know what Mommy?"  
  
"Nope you tell me," Syd returned craning her neck so she could she Chris' face.  
  
"Dad and I have a surprise for you."  
  
"It isn't going to be much of a surprise if we keep talking about it," Gage interrupted the conversation at the same time, glancing at his son in the rear view mirror.  
  
"Gage, it had better not be what I think it is, you promised me and I'm holding you to it."  
  
"I guess you'll just have to wait till your birthday to find out…"  
  
"Gage I mean it nothing big I don't want any parties or people around just a nice quiet time at home, promise me."  
  
"Come on Syd you know how you like big surprise parties…"  
  
"No that's you who loves big surprise parties, Gage you didn't did you?"  
  
When Gage didn't answer right away she started, "Gage how could you? After I specifically told you not to you went ahead and did it anyway. Do you ever listen to anything that I tell you?"  
  
"Syd calm down, there is no surprise party there is a surprise none the less but you have to wait for two more days to find out," he declared to her.  
  
She looked from Gage to Chris and then back to Gage, "All right I'll wait," she agreed still looking suspiciously at both of them.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sydney and Gage walked hand in hand with Chris between them down the mall towards 'Play World''.  
  
"Why don't you two grab a table while I get the food?" Gage instructed. Agreeing Syd took Chris' hand and pulled open the glass door to the dining and play area while her husband went in the opposite direction to buy lunch.  
  
"Here's a spot Mom," Chris was pointing out at the same time pulling on Syd's hand pulling her along.  
  
The room was crowded and noisy, Syd was almost wishing she had listened to Gage about the park as she gratefully sank into a chair. Chris was all ready pulling off his shoes handing them to her in anticipation of all that play equipment.  
  
"Chris we have to eat first," Syd was telling him pulling out his chair trying to coax him into it.  
  
Without warning the room was filled with the sound of bullets blasting and people screaming. Sydney grabbed Chris to her and as best as she could pulling them both under the table. Another round began; Chris had put his hands to ears trying to block the sound his mother holding him tighter and tighter.  
  
"All right everyone shut up," one of the gunmen was shouting and waving his gun.  
  
"Stay down Chris," Syd was ordering her son rising to her knees to get a better view of what was going on.  
  
"Are you going to shoot them Mom?" Chris was asking.  
  
Sinking down beside him, Syd held him again, "No Chris I'm not going to shoot anyone, Honey I want it to be our secret that Mommy is a Ranger and that I have a gun. Promise me Chris?"  
  
The child shook his head yes as Syd removed her badge and put it in her pocket.  
  
From where they crouched under the table both of them could see Gage as his eyes frantically searched for his wife and son behind the glass wall. Finally he caught sight of them, he signed to her asking if they were all right. Signing back she let him know they were both fine. There are four gunmen and the door has been chained shut she continued trying to give Gage as much information as she could.  
  
He nodded his understanding and moving his hands once again signed that he loved her and Chris ending with I'll get you out.  
  
The gunman was shouting again, "We are looking for Ranger Cordell Walker's friends."  
  
Sydney froze hearing the words watching from beneath the table. The gunman doing the shouting suddenly grabbed one of the young girls who worked there raising his gun to her face.  
  
"You have until I count to five or I'll kill her," he was screaming out. The girl was hysterical, crying and pleading, she had fallen to her knees unable to stand from shear fright.  
  
"Leave her alone I'm right here," Sydney called trying to crawl from where she was.  
  
One of the four went to where Syd was and grabbing her arm yanked her roughly to her feet.  
  
"You leave my Mom alone," Chris cried out running at the man.  
  
The man's hand came flying out striking the child across the face knocking him to the floor.  
  
"You bastard," Syd screamed dropping to the floor with her son cradling him in her arms, holding him against her as the tears flowed down his face.  
  
"Keep the brat under control and it won't happen again," the leader snarled limping over to where Sydney and Chris sat on the floor. "Now where is your husband?"  
  
"Not here."  
  
"I can see that, where is he?"  
  
"He didn't come in with us."  
  
Grabbing Syd's hair the man in charge bent her head back demanding of her again, "Now where is he?"  
  
She said nothing staring defiantly into his face.  
  
"Owen grab the kid."  
  
"No," Syd cried grabbing desperately to Chris, "He went to get the food, we came in here to wait, he's out there some where watching you."  
  
Handing his phone to Syd he simply said, "Call him."  
  
Taking the phone in her hand she looked through the glass to where Gage stood and began dialling.  
  
Gage stood helpless hands clenched at his sides unable to stop the assault on his wife and son, knowing that no matter what he would not forget and there would be pay back. His phone rang and he answered.  
  
The gunman snatched the phone from Syd's hand, "Ranger Gage?"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"You in here with your wife and kid for starters."  
  
"I'll trade you me for them," Gage tried to negotiate a deal for their freedom.  
  
"You are in no position to trade Ranger, either you start walking towards the doors or stand there and watch me put a bullet in your wife and then your son."  
  
Gage watched as a gun was put to Sydney's head and began walking towards the door. The chain was removed long enough to admit Gage, he was relieved of his gun and told to get over on the floor beside his wife.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Yesterday Morning  
  
Melville Tolliver checked his weapons again as he sat in his car waiting and watching for the familiar silver ram to pull into the underground parking. It had been six long years that Walker and the Rangers had stolen from his brother's life. Those six years had given Melville the time he needed to form his plan.  
  
They had a good run they had hit five banks, they had one last job planned, then Walker had got involved. Somehow he knew, somehow Walker and his partner were in that bank waiting for them. He had taken a bullet to the shoulder and one to the hip that had caused Tolliver to limp from that point on yet he had still escaped.  
  
His brother Willard hadn't been so lucky Rangers Walker and Trivette had taken him into custody, where he had been since that day.  
  
He slouched down in his seat as a car drove into the parking, he watched as a young couple got out. She was expecting and she stood waiting for him to come around the car and put his arm around her. He bent his head and kissed her, having a deep sense of family Tolliver almost had a change of heart about what he was going. That was until Walker pulled in beside them and they started to greet him and Trivette.  
  
He knew the younger man was another Ranger, Ranger Gage, he had been watching and waiting for several weeks to make his move. He had seen Gage go out on many calls with either Trivette, Walker or both. This was the first time he had seen Gage's pregnant wife. He smiled to himself thinking how much better his chances for negotiating his brother's release had just become with both Ranger Gage and his wife as bargaining chips.  
  
Of course both Walker and Trivette were going to have to pay for shooting him while he had made his escape. His and Willard's grand plan had been ruined, the money was almost all gone and with no money his wife had taken their son and left. Rangers Walker and Trivette had a lot to account for they had to pay for ruining his life.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Gage walked the few short steps to where Sydney sat on the floor Chris huddled against her breast. He sat down beside her as he had been told to do. In all the time he had known Sydney, had partnered with her he still had never gotten used to seeing her face with a bruise on it. Now as he looked at the purple welt on his son's face he could feel the anger seething inside of him, he had never wanted to strike out more in hatred then he did at that moment.  
  
Taking Chris from Sydney's arms he held him on his lap against his chest, putting his arm around Sydney at the same time he drew her close.  
  
"Gage I'm sorry," Syd was choking back the tears as she spoke, "I had to call they were going to take Chris from me."  
  
Drawing her closer still Gage let his lips rest on the top of her head in a kiss, "I know Honey, you did what was right."  
  
"It doesn't hurt too much Daddy," Chris said looking up into Gage's face.  
  
"Enough talking over there," Tolliver yelled out limping over to where the Gages sat.  
  
"Could we have some ice over here for my son's eye," Gage asked keeping his voice even.  
  
Tolliver looked down at the boy and nodded yelling over at Owen Peters, the one who had hit Chris, "Get them some ice."  
  
Peters hesitated for a moment then catching the look on Tolliver's face went to get it. He returned a few minutes later with a small plastic bag containing the ice. Tolliver took it from his hand limping over to where Chris sat on his father's lap.  
  
"I've got a young lad just a little older then you," Tolliver told Chris offering the ice to him. Gage reached out and took it from him bringing it gently to Chris' eye. He was going to settle the child against him when Tolliver spoke again. "Can you give the boy to his mother I need you to make a phone call."  
  
Syd who still leaned against Gage sat up her husband lifting Chris against her handing her the ice at the same time.  
  
Tolliver handed the phone to Gage, "Get Walker on phone," he ordered his personality and voice changing instantly as he addressed him.  
  
Gage dialled Walker's number his eyes scanning the crowd as Syd's had when she was looking for him. Suddenly he spotted Walker just as his phone began to ring.  
  
"Walker."  
  
"Yeah it's me," Gage replied, "Yes we're all fine in here so far…"  
  
Tolliver grabbed the phone from Gage's hand before he could finish speaking.  
  
"Ranger Walker is your partner with you?" he asked his gun raising this time to point at Gage's head as he waited for the answer.  
  
"Yes Ranger Trivette is here. What is it you want from us?"  
  
"Justice Ranger Walker, you are familiar with the word aren't you?"  
  
"And what sort of justice are you looking for?" Walker asked still trying to get a handle on who the speaker was.  
  
"My kind of justice," Tolliver returned, "You have my brother Willard Tolliver in one of your jails and I want him back."  
  
"Tolliver," Walker mouthed to Trivette watching his face change to one of recognition.  
  
"What are you going to do as jester of good faith?" Walker asked.  
  
"And what do you suggest Ranger Walker?" Tolliver mocked him.  
  
"That you let the children and Ranger Gage's wife come out."  
  
"Tell you what Walker as a jester of good faith I won't blow Ranger Gage's brains all over while the children are sitting here watching. I'm giving you exactly three hours to have Willard standing outside the doors," he said into the phone before hanging it up.  
  
"Tolliver, Tolliver," Walker shouted into the phone watching as he poked the barrel of his gun into Gage's head.  
  
Turning to the frightened hostages Tolliver announced to them, "Everyone make yourself comfortable we are all going to be here at least another three hours." He grinned widely enjoying the fact that he was in charge and people were doing as he said.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Gage had put his arm around Syd once more as she in turn cuddled Chris to her. Feeling a small twinge in her side her hand went immediately there, "Umm," she moaned softly.  
  
"Syd?"  
  
"I'm fine Gage," she tried to smile remembering silently the last time she felt this way. It had been only hours prior to going into labour with Chris.  
  
Gage was struggling out of his jacket as he spoke to her, "You give me Chris then you can lie down and use my leg as a pillow."  
  
"Really I'm okay Honey," she protested.  
  
"I know you are," he replied feeling doubtful of her words but not wanting to upset her, "you have an opportunity to rest so I want you to take it."  
  
It took a few minutes more to get her to agree, finally she let him lift Chris from her arms and lay down with her head in his lap. Gage spread his jacket over her and her eyes instantly closed.  
  
Chris sat on the opposite side of his mother, his father's arm around him he snuggled in close.  
  
"Is Mommy sick again?" he asked of his Dad, remembering the last time she went to sleep on the floor.  
  
"No the baby just makes Mommy a little tired that's all," he told the anxious child trying to ease his mind as he brought him closer.  
  
"Can we go home Daddy?"  
  
"Not just yet, Uncle Walker and Uncle Jimmy have to do some things for these men first. We have to do what they ask us to do while we wait," Gage answered hating being helpless to do anything to protect Sydney and Chris. "Why don't you lean against me and have a nap like Mommy?"  
  
"Okay Daddy," Chris agreed his eyes closing.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Trivette all ready had his laptop computer open finding out what he could about Willard Tolliver, while Walker spoke to head of security in the mall. Both men knew that neither Rangers Cooke nor Gage had anything to do with the arrest of Willard Tolliver yet they were being made to suffer for it.  
  
As Walker began approaching him, Trivette began relating everything he could on both Willard and Melville Tolliver.  
  
"Willard Tolliver got fifteen years for armed bank robbery and has served six of those years in Huntsville where he still is. I've all ready put in the necessary calls to have him released to our custody. The whole thing doesn't make any sense though Willard is coming up for parole within three months and the Warden says that he is easily going to get it, so why screw it up like this?  
  
Anyway he has two younger brothers Melville and Lester. We have nothing on Lester at all but Melville is a different story. According to his records as far back as you can go he has always been in trouble, nothing big, I don't think he has the smarts for that. Looks like he is always left holding the bag on all his little capers.  
  
He has a wife and boy who he is separated from and the wife has a restraining order out on him. He's not to have any contact what so ever with her or the child, but he has violated that twice all ready and spent a month in jail for it."  
  
Walker took all this in as Trivette spoke finally asking, "The forth person in the bank robbery, the one that got away we never found a trace of him?"  
  
"It was like he didn't exist suppose it was Melville?" Trivette countered with.  
  
"It may have been. As I recall we got a lead on their last job because someone was spreading money around and talking big about pulling these bank jobs. Could be that Melville was the one doing the talking and spending of the banks money," Walker concluded.  
  
"That's why the break out now, to prove he isn't the screw up."  
  
Walker nodded his head in agreement adding, "If that's the case anything could be running through his mind."  
  
Both men stood silently for a moment contemplating the facts until Walker spoke again, "Trivette you go to Huntsville and get Willard."  
  
"I've got a helicopter waiting for me as we speak," Trivette told him, "I'll be back before you know it."  
  
Walker nodded to his partner watching him take off down the hall to bring back Willard Tolliver.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
An hour had passed since Melville had given Walker his ultimatum, a small child had begun to cry and his mother had been granted permission to go to the bathroom with him.  
  
Sydney's eyes shot open at the sound, a dull pain shooting up her side.  
  
"Gage," she called to her husband.  
  
"What is it Honey?"  
  
"I feel sick can you help me to the bathroom," she asked rolling to her side bringing her knees up as she curled into a ball.  
  
"Hey Tolliver," Gage immediately shouted, "My wife is feeling sick can I get her to the bathroom?"  
  
Tolliver who wasn't too far away hobbled over taking one look at Syd's pale face decided it wasn't a trick and gave Gage permission.  
  
"Daddy what's wrong?" Chris asked being roused from his nap. He was now sitting up watching Gage help Syd to her feet.  
  
"Mom has an upset stomach how bout you take her hand that will help make her feel better," Gage was instructing Chris not wanting to leave him behind when he went with Syd.  
  
Blocking their way for a moment Tolliver glared at Gage, "Ranger any funny business and you will seal the fate of every child in this room included your own."  
  
Gage glared back, "My wife is sick," he repeated.  
  
Tolliver stepped out of the way letting them pass, as it was Syd barely made it into one of the cubicles before she was sick. Gage held her hair back as the second round of nausea started. Noticing Chris standing watching the whole scene and the look of fright on his face Gage called out to him, "Chris can you bring some wet paper towels to us?"  
  
"Okay Daddy," he replied running to get them for his Dad.  
  
Turning back to Syd he questioned her, "What is it Honey?" She leaned against him the back of her neck wet from perspiration, her face wet with tears.  
  
Chris stood there staring at the two of them offering Gage one small towel dripping with water, his eyes growing bigger by the second.  
  
"Thanks Chris, mind getting us a few more."  
  
Chris immediately ran back for more as Gage turned his attention back to Sydney feeling her stiffen with pain.  
  
"Gage, you may have to deliver this one too," she whispered to him trying to relax before another pain hit.  
  
Before her words had time to sink in a voice shouted in the door, "What's going on in there?"  
  
Ignoring the gunman Gage concentrated on Syd, "Let's get you lying down on the floor," he gently spoke to her, helping to move her so she was laying down in front of the sinks.  
  
The door swung open and the gunman burst in stopping short seeing Sydney laying on the floor, "What the hell? he asked.  
  
"Tell Tolliver we need an ambulance she's gone into labour," Gage shouted back.  
  
The man who was really no more then a kid took off out the door to find Melville.  
  
"Daddy I have the towels," Chris spoke standing quietly watching his parents.  
  
"Chris Honey," Syd called to him, "Can you come sit beside Mommy for now and just maybe hold my hand?"  
  
The little boy was more then glad to oblige his mother sitting cross legged beside her she took hold of his little hand.  
  
The door banged open and Tolliver appeared, "I think you are lying to me Ranger," he grinned looking at the three of them on the floor, "You're just trying to save your own hides and it ain't going to work, you and your Mrs. can stay right here."  
  
Gage was on his feet ready to charge Tolliver who was also ready with his gun raised as did the one who had gone to get him. Gage stopped short taking control of his emotions and again in an even almost menacing tone spoke to Tolliver, "Anything happens to her or the baby I'll kill you myself."  
  
Both men stared hard at each other for a few moments until Tolliver's phone rang, "Get over there with your wife and kid," he said taking out the phone and backing away.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Tolliver what's going on in there? Where are Ranger Gage and his family?" it was Walker on the phone asking the questions.  
  
Taking his role of being in charge once again he grinned as he spoke to Walker, "There fine, seems Mrs. Gage wants to provide us with another hostage," he laughed at his own wit.  
  
"Let at least Mrs. Gage come out," Walker made a plea for Sydney and the baby.  
  
"They are staying right here but I will tell you what else I want so that we can be ready when Willard gets here."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"My wife and son I want them here and ready to travel, and I want air transportation for us all that includes you and Ranger Trivette. See at that point we will trade the people in here for the two of you. You get all that Ranger Walker?"  
  
"I've got it," he replied looking at the twenty some people behind the glass enclosure. "Let me speak with Ranger Gage?"  
  
"What for?" Tolliver suspiciously asked.  
  
"I want to know that they are all right."  
  
Tolliver laughed, "All right Walker, I'll let you speak to your Ranger."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Gage was sitting with his back against the wall Sydney leaning as she lay up against him, Chris in turn lay up against Syd her arm around him. The pain had stopped for the moment and Syd lay with her eyes closed her husband's arms around her.  
  
"Walker wants to talk to you," Tolliver announced entering the bathroom coming forward to where they were, "And no funny business."  
  
Reaching up Gage took the phone from him and brought it to his ear, "Walker?"  
  
"Gage what's going on? Sydney all right?"  
  
"For now she seems to be," he answered, "the pains seemed to have stopped and she's resting."  
  
"I'm going to see if I can't get some blankets and towels sent in. We're ready out here as soon as we can get to you. Just hold on."  
  
"We are," he replied feeling Syd grasp tightly to his free hand.  
  
Reaching down Tolliver grabbed the phone from Gage and turning his back on him hobbled towards the door once again talking to Walker. "Satisfied?" he was asking as he disappeared out the door.  
  
"All right Honey?" Gage asked his wife turning his full attention back to her.  
  
"It was just a light pain, nothing like before," she assured him.  
  
"Let's keep it that way," Gage half pleaded as he softly stroked her cheek.  
  
"You should be out there taking care of those people," she told him as she reached for his hand bringing it to her lips.  
  
"My concern right now is for you two Syd. I can't help it if that seems really selfish but it is the way it is right now."  
  
She held his hand tighter, "Are you all right?" he anxiously asked again.  
  
"I'm fine, as crazy as it sounds right now under the circumstances I'm just so glad to be able to lay here with you and feel your arms around me," she softly murmured to him.  
  
He pulled her closer understanding perfectly.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Willard Tolliver marched down the mall his hands cuffed behind him. He was angry being brought to Dallas, that damn fool brother of his was going to get them all killed. If Melville could have done as he was told none of them would be in this position now.  
  
"Damn fool," he muttered under his breath again.  
  
Walker was standing talking with Lieutenant Lawrence Davies from Dallas PD, they had the blue prints for 'Play World' out in front of them looking at the duct system trying to decide if it could be used to facilitate a rescue.  
  
"Walker," Willard Tolliver was addressing the senior ranger, "I had nothing to do with any of this it is all Melville's idea, all of it."  
  
"Then I'm sure you won't mind helping us put an end to it," Walker countered.  
  
"Just get these handcuffs off me so I can put my hands around his scrawny little neck…"  
  
"Take it easy Willard," Trivette interrupted we want to get everyone out alive.  
  
"Tolliver your brother is insisting that his wife and son be brought here as well and that you all be transported out of here by helicopter with both Ranger Trivette and myself. Any idea where he might be headed?" Walker was questioning Willard.  
  
"Like I said Walker I have no more idea of what his plans are then you."  
  
"Are you willing to cooperate with us?"  
  
Willard thought for a moment and then shook his head yes, "Like I said Walker I didn't ask for this, another three months and I was out on parole."  
  
"All right, I'll trust your word on this," Walker told him and turning to Trivette said, "Uncuff him."  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Sydney had fallen asleep once again; Chris sat beside her watching over her as his father went to the door to catch a glimpse of what was going on in the main room.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
Gage looked down to find Chris standing beside him. He let the door close and squatted down with him, "Chris I need you to stay with Mommy."  
  
"I want to help you get the bad guys Dad."  
  
Both of Gage's arms went around his son as he hugged him close picking him up at the same time trying to explain, "Chris the thing is I need you to stay with Mom in case she needs us. Think you can do that for me?"  
  
Chris' look of disappointment at not being able to help his father was very evident as Gage tried to find the right words to say to him to make him understand.  
  
"Chris being a Ranger isn't always catching bad guys, being a Ranger is helping to keep everyone safe too. That means helping to take care of Mom right now too. That would be helping me more then anything else in the world."  
  
The little boy threw his hands around his father's neck and squeezed tight. Gage hugged his son back not knowing what he had done in his life to deserve this child.  
  
"Gage, Gage help me," Sydney was crying out for him.  
  
~~~~~  
  
All eyes were on Melville as Walker dialled his phone; he purposely let it ring five times before answering it.  
  
"Your brother is here," Walker simply stated.  
  
"Where I don't see him." Tolliver was anxiously scanning over the people on the other side of the glass partition. Willard took a step forward so Melville could see he was there. Smiling inwardly that he was making the Rangers do, as he wanted he continued, "Very good Walker now where is my wife and son?"  
  
"They are on there way here, the helicopter is outside waiting but we need to know where you are going to so that we can get air clearance," Walker began explaining.  
  
"You'll get that when my family is here, now send Willard over to the door and you come too Walker."  
  
"You are getting something that you want Tolliver, you really don't want anything to happen to those children or Mrs. Gage how bout you send them all out?" Walker asked next.  
  
"Tell you what I'll let the kids go but the Ranger's wife stays," Melville informed him.  
  
Walker reluctantly agreed handing his gun to Trivette he and Willard Tolliver made there way to the entrance of the play area as the children began lining up.  
  
"Go get the Ranger's kid," Melville ordered his brother Lester who went immediately to the door of the bathroom where the Gages were.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Gage had gone to Sydney's side the moment she had called to him. He knew that this was it whether they liked it or not the baby was going to be born. Sitting Chris down at his mother's head Gage racked his brain trying to recall every detail of his son's birth so he could repeat things now.  
  
"It hurts Gage," Sydney cried out letting the panic of the situation take over.  
  
"I know it does Honey," Gage was taking charge, "You have to relax and breathe so it isn't as bad, we are going to do this exactly like the last time when Chris was born."  
  
Syd focused all her attention on Gage shaking her head yes taking a deep breath at the same time.  
  
Looking into Syd's face Gage spoke again, "I'm just going to check and see how far along things are."  
  
Syd nodded again as Gage gently helped her out of her pants. Her water had broken and she was dilated four or five centimetres.  
  
"Gage," she cried out as another contraction hit her.  
  
The bathroom door swung open at the same time as Sydney cried out in pain. Lester Tolliver hearing her cry stood there gawking at the scene before him.  
  
"What do you want?" Gage heard himself asking.  
  
"Your kid, Melville is sending all the kids out," Lester replied unable to take his eyes off of what was going on in front of him.  
  
"Gage get Chris out of here," Syd called out as the pain overtook her again.  
  
"I don't want to go," Chris was crying not wanting to leave Sydney, not understanding why she was crying. Why wasn't Daddy doing something to help Mommy?  
  
"Chris," his father was speaking to him, "Mommy is going to have the baby and if you are safe with Uncle Walker and Uncle Jimmy it is going to make things a lot easier for Mommy, she will only have the baby to worry about not both of you. Can you do that for Mom and me?"  
  
Chris was still crying as he shook his head yes. Gage hugged his son whispering to him to give Mommy a kiss. He leaned down kissing Syd's cheek and whispered to her, "I love you Mommy."  
  
"Umm, I love you too," Syd managed watching her son go out the door with Lester Tolliver.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Walker stood with Willard Tolliver as Chris Gage came marching defiantly out of the bathroom with Lester. He was wiping the tears away with his hands. Looking up he caught sight of Walker and breaking the grasp Lester had on him he ran calling to him.  
  
"Uncle Walker, Uncle Walker, Mommy is having the baby."  
  
Walker bent to catch Chris in his arms, "I know Chris," he told the child, "What I need from you right now is to go out those doors and right to where Uncle Jimmy is standing. You see him? Can you do that?"  
  
Chris nodded his head yes, Walker set him on the floor and watching the child throw his shoulders back he walked to where Trivette was standing. As Chris marched out Walker thought to himself he is definitely his father's son and that his parents had every reason in the world to be proud of him.  
  
"You idiot Melville how could you be so stupid," Walker turned his attention back to the situation as Willard shouted at his brother. "This was a stupid idea and now you have involved Lester in your stupid scheme."  
  
Melville had turned his gun on Willard now daring the senior brother to undermine his authority.  
  
"Will you two stop it," Lester interrupted the two brothers, "Melville you have to get the paramedics in here that lady is having that baby right now."  
  
"Women have been having babies since the beginning of time," Melville stood his ground, "nobody else is coming in here."  
  
"Melville," Walker addressed him, "Let me go check on Mrs. Gage, things really wouldn't go well for you if you were to let something happen to them while she was giving birth."  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Willard prodded him.  
  
Jerking his head towards the door he gave Walker permission warning him, "Nothing funny Walker."  
  
Grabbing a couple of the blankets and towels Walker headed to where Syd and Gage were.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Syd Honey you are doing great," Gage was encouraging her, "A couple more pushes and the baby will be here."  
  
"I can't Gage I just can't," Sydney cried out in pain as another contraction started.  
  
"Yes you can," Gage insisted, "You aren't a quitter and you aren't starting to be one now. Push Syd we're almost there."  
  
"Gage is right Sydney you can do this."  
  
Walker had just come in and appraising the situation knelt down by Syd taking her hand.  
  
"Walker?" Gage looked to his boss.  
  
"You're doing fine Gage, both of you," he smiled. "I want you to both know Chris is safe with Trivette."  
  
Syd didn't have time to answer, both Gage and Walker shouted push and as Sydney screamed out their daughter was born.  
  
"A girl Syd we have a little girl," Gage was crying as the first cries of their baby sounded out.  
  
Gage placed her on top of Syd into her waiting arms while Walker pulled a blanket around both mother and daughter saying at the same time, "I'm going to see what I can do about getting you out of here."  
  
"She's beautiful Gage," Syd was crying as she held tight to the infant her husband gently stroking the baby's head.  
  
"Beautiful just like her mother," Gage smiled bending to let his lips brush Syd's forehead, "Just like her mother."  
  
Neither Ranger knew how Walker did it but within minutes the paramedics were inside with them checking Sydney and the baby over. They quickly had her on the stretcher and were moving towards the door with her. She held her daughter close and her husband held her hand when Melville moved in front of the stretcher blocking their path.  
  
"I said Mrs. Gage and the baby could leave I didn't say anything about her Ranger husband. I think I've been more then generous here," he thundered daring anyone to defy him.  
  
"Gage," Syd was holding tighter then ever to her husband.  
  
"That's right Mrs. Gage when I get my wife and child that is when your husband gets his," Melville spoke to Sydney as Owen Peters moved up behind Gage pressing his riffle into his back.  
  
"Tolliver," it was Walker calling him out, "You've all ready separated Trivette from his wife and child and me from mine. What do you need Gage for?"  
  
"I have my reasons," Melville answered back.  
  
"No please," Syd was pleading as tears instantly began flowing down her face. "Gage, please Gage."  
  
"It's all right Syd it won't be that long until I'm there with you," he told her leaning down kissing her cheek.  
  
"Gage, no come with me, please come with me."  
  
"You and the baby need to be checked out and rest. I'll be there as soon as I can, I love you," he promised her pulling his hand from her grip.  
  
"Please Gage," she cried again barely above a whisper as he nodded to the paramedics to go ahead.  
  
"What is wrong with you Melville?" Willard was looking at his brother in disgust now.  
  
"I'm just looking out for our best interests brother dear," Melville told his brother as he stood up to him once again.  
  
"No you're not you are doing like you always do turning the situation around to benefit you," declared Willard.  
  
"And you are the same as always brother dear ungrateful for anything anyone does for you," Melville shot back.  
  
"Like this escapade you dragged Lester into. You used me as an excuse to get at Tracy and your son Trevor, it ends here Melville I'm not going with you," Willard announced sitting on the edge of a table.  
  
Melville's face was turning purple with rage as he faced his brother levelling his gun at him. It was Walker who saw what was coming and made a lunge at him to no avail the gun went off hitting Willard in the chest. Melville quickly turned the gun on Walker stopping him in his tracks.  
  
"I'm not killing yeah yet Walker I need yeah alive," he said then looking around at the rest of them demanded, "Anyone else care to challenge me?"  
  
Everyone remained silent as Melville continued, "I take that as a no then," then addressing Walker handed him the phone, "Find out where my wife and kid are."  
  
Walker stared at him for a moment then took the phone from his hand and began dialling. Putting the phone to his ear he began talking asking about the status of Tolliver's family. He listened for a few moments and then said Thanks hanging the phone up.  
  
"Well?" Tolliver asked.  
  
"They were in Fort Worth for the day and are in route here. They have them at about twenty minutes out and will meet us at the helicopter," Walker was explaining.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" Melville smiled, "We have a helicopter to meet."  
  
Owen prodded Gage once again in the back with the gun he was holding and he began to move towards the door.  
  
Lester who was supposed to be covering Trivette stood staring at his brother Willard.  
  
"Let's go," Melville barked Lester not moving only staring up at his brother.  
  
"Or what Melville? Will you shoot me down like a mad dog like Willard?" he asked his eyes resting on his dead brother once again as he lowered his gun.  
  
"Lester it had to be," Melville was pleading his case to his younger brother his attention focused there.  
  
Gage felt the riffle move from his back and turning slightly caught a glimpse of Owen Peters turning from him to take aim at the youngest Tolliver. In one quick spin Gage's foot landed in Peters' back sending him sprawling forward and the gun flying from his hands.  
  
Peters was quick to get up and ready for a fight as he lunged towards Gage who was more then ready for him. Two more quick kicks and the fight was pretty much over. Gage brought his hand back and smashing it into Peters' face telling him, "And that one is for my son."  
  
Walker and Trivette had taken advantage of the situation as well now both Tollivers were in handcuffs.  
  
All ready heading towards the doors Gage called over his shoulder, "Think you two can handle this from here? I have pressing business to take care of." He was long gone before ever receiving an answer.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Memorial Hospital  
  
Gage pushed the door of Sydney's room open it was just shortly after seven in the evening. Even though she lay resting her eyes shut Gage could tell she had been crying from how puffy and red they were.  
  
A cot had been set up beside her bed and their son was sleeping there. Gage surveyed the bruise on the side of his little face angered once again he hadn't been there to protect him.  
  
Their new daughter lay in her little bed that was pushed up within Syd's reach. Stopping to look at her Gage marvelled at all the black hair she had. She yawned at her father and not bothering to open her eyes rubbed her tiny fist across her cheek and nose. Gage smiled to himself knowing this one was going to be a little hellion just like her mother.  
  
"Gage," it was Syd her voice barely more then a whisper.  
  
He turned taking her in his arms pulling her close not realizing before now how much he really needed to hold her. A content silence surrounded them both until the newest member of the family made her presence known. Letting go of his wife Gage turned to lift his daughter into his arms.  
  
"I've been thinking about her name," Syd told him as he turned to sit on the edge of the bed within her reach.  
  
"I still like Piper," Gage confessed hoping she hadn't changed her mind.  
  
"Don't worry Piper it is I was just thinking about a second name and I thought Lynn might be good after her only aunt," she smiled knowing Gage would like using Julie's second name. Watching his face light up she knew that the decision was made.  
  
Two Days Later  
  
Sydney helped Chris out of his car seat while Gage lifted Piper out of the car. She couldn't remember a time when she was gladder to be home. A big banner hung across the front porch welcoming her and Piper home complete with streamers and balloons.  
  
As they climbed the front steps the door opened for them to be greeted by the Walkers, the Trivettes and Julie Gage.  
  
"We aren't staying long," Alex informed her.  
  
"We all know what it is like getting home from the hospital and wanting to get settled in," Erica continued.  
  
"But we just had to see the baby," Trivette finished every ones thoughts as Walker and Gage began to chuckle.  
  
"Hey the rest of us aren't always there when Sydney gives birth just you two," he continued, "You may have seen the baby up close but we haven't."  
  
"That's right," Erica and Alex agreed whole heartedly with Jimmy.  
  
"Next time," Gage started as Syd cut him off.  
  
"Next time Gage I think we are going to have to have some serious discussion about that," Syd smiled at her husband her eyebrows lifting slightly.  
  
~~~~~  
  
True to their word their friends did not stay long. The door had hardly closed that Chris was asking his father, "Can we give her, her surprise now, Please Daddy, please."  
  
"I suppose we can," Gage agreed, "since today is her birthday."  
  
"Come on Mom," Chris was calling racing ahead into the dining room.  
  
"Just a sec Honey," Syd called after him pausing long enough to place Piper in Julie's arms before following her son.  
  
Going up behind his sister Gage looked over her shoulder at Piper.  
  
"What's the matter don't you trust me with her?" she teased.  
  
"Actually I was just thinking you look pretty good holding her and you are a natural too," he teased back, "she is cuddling right up to you."  
  
"And why wouldn't she, she's my name sake."  
  
"Hurry up you guys," Chris interrupted, "Mom won't open her presents until everyone is there."  
  
"We're coming Chris," his father assured him as he and Julie hurried behind him.  
  
The dining room had been decorated similar to the front porch but the banner in here simply said Happy Birthday Mom. Chris had all ready explained that Daddy had written out the banner and he had painted it.  
  
Chris had made various cards and drawings for the occasion. Syd took her time opening everyone. Finally came time to open the gift that sat in the middle of the table. Sitting down Sydney began pulling the wrapping from it stopping once again to read the card.  
  
"Mom hurry up," Chris excitedly shouted followed by a cry from Piper.  
  
"The children have spoken," Gage grinned pointing at the gift.  
  
Grabbing hold of the paper she ripped it off just like her husband would do. Taking the lid off the box she gingerly pulled back the tissue paper to reveal a beautiful glass sculpture. Not any sculpture one she had been admiring weeks earlier. It was of a mother sitting holding a baby, her son sitting at her feet her husband behind her resting his hands on her shoulders leaning forward to look at the infant.  
  
"You like it Mom?" Chris was asking.  
  
"Very much Honey," she told him kissing his cheek as her eyes fixed on her husband.  
  
Letting go of her son she went to Gage's waiting arms. Embracing her he brought his lips to hers kissing her very deeply, holding her never wanting to let go.  
  
Clearing her throat Julie spoke, "I think that discussion you were talking about earlier is all ready closed. After seeing that kiss I think you two will be making me aunt again real soon."  
  
Her brother and his wife both began to blush; handing Piper to Gage she took Chris' hand.  
  
"Come on Chris lets go see about the cake and ice cream," she smiled.  
  
"All right," Chris agreed eagerly going with her.  
  
"Happy Birthday Honey," Gage said leaning down kissing her lips again.  
  
"Thanks for the surprise it was perfect."  
  
Chris and Julie were coming back in now the candles on the cake lit they had all ready begun to sing as Gage joined in. Blowing out the candles Syd wished the same happiness for her children and Julie that she had found with Gage.  
  
The End 


End file.
